


[Alien: Covenent]Symbiosis

by deoxyribonucleicfay



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: Anal Sex, Androids, Kissing, Oral Sex, loads of kissing, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deoxyribonucleicfay/pseuds/deoxyribonucleicfay
Summary: 大衛和沃特和平地登上了聖約號，船員進入低溫睡眠艙，而沃特有很多時間去了解他自己，以及和他一起的那個生化人。





	[Alien: Covenent]Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Symbiosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099874) by [Eller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eller/pseuds/Eller). 



他們正從一個控制台上的觀察窗口往外看，視線於浩瀚的黑暗中掃過那些星星。沃特瀏覽了所有關於大衛8的機型，回想著他們的說明書，他們的能力，試圖找出這一只為何如此不同的原因。他不確定他們是否都有獨立思考的能力，或者說只是這一個比較特別。他知道他曾是彼得·維蘭德的私人生化人；也許他被製造得有一點不同。他其實可以直接去問問大衛情況是不是這樣，但他不知道他的答案是否真實。這令他既煩惱又好奇，而沃特露出了一個可以稱之為緊張的笑容。

 

他看見大衛轉過身期待地看著他。沃特知道他等待著他的注意因此他照做了，因為這樣是有禮貌的。大衛什麼也沒說，只是伸出一只手放在沃特腰間，看著他自己的動作。他的視線由手掌轉移到了沃特的雙眼上，眨了一下。

 

大衛嘴裡發出一聲歎息，沃特幾乎要認為他正看著一個人類，儘管他是在看著一張和自己一樣的臉。他不知道大衛是否對他自己一模一樣的外表感到不開心。他看起來想要成為他自己，但當你被製造成了一個複製品，知道自己的模樣一定是件很睏難的事。沃特沒必要回答這個問題，他知道自己是什麼樣的而他並不在意。或者說他在遇見大衛之前不在意。

 

大衛向沃特靠得更近，放在腰間的手抓得更緊。沃特能感受到他指尖的壓迫，知道這是個親密的舉動。他的另一只手放在了沃特肩膀與脖子的連接處，拇指輕輕地摩挲著，有生以來沃特第一次好奇作為人類，甚至是大衛，得到這樣的觸碰的感受是否會不同。會與他所感受到的完全不一樣嗎？他猜不會有太大區別，但他不能肯定。他懷疑大衛也許會從物理接觸中感受的到一些溫暖與壓迫感。但這又如何？也許他只是被設計成能夠模仿人類感受到舒適。

 

在大衛靠的更近的時候沃特反射性地垂下了眼瞼，他的頭向左偏，嘴唇輕柔地落在沃特自己的唇上。他接受了這個吻，記憶著大衛嘴唇移動時發出的低沉聲音。聲音本身是中立的，但被吻的感受讓他被困惑籠罩。他從不會想要任何東西，但這一刻他想要知道為什麼。

 

他知道大衛被創造得比他有更多的好奇心。也許這就是原因。無論如何他清楚這麼久之後還不回應是不正常的，因此他就回吻了過去，張開雙唇溫柔地交纏。大衛壓得更用力了些，然後笑了，眼睛依然是閉上的。

 

“你為什麼這樣做？”

 

大衛猶豫了一下，沒有移開，回答的時候貼著沃特的臉呼吸。

 

“我想看看你是怎樣回應的。看看你是否會享受，是否會阻止我。是否會問為什麼……但大部分是因為我想要這麼做。”

 

“啊，”是沃特所有的回答，儘管他不太理解。他推斷這不是個問題，大衛只是做出了他們製造他時刪去的行為。但問題是他不清楚自己是否享受。他詢問自己的這個事實讓他擔憂自己的確享受著，而如果是這樣，這又意味著什麼。

 

他們沉默了一會兒，大衛開始緩慢地，愛撫地親吻沃特的脖頸。沃特什麼也沒說，什麼也沒做。

 

大衛貼在他皮膚上的舌尖很溫暖，而他有太多問題想問。想問大衛是否能夠感受到像是性慾或是愛慾這樣的情感。當然不會……然而他的手壓得如此堅實，親吻如此充滿渴望，令沃特覺得這也許就是回答。他順從著大衛的動作，不僅僅是出於好奇，更因為他之前從未給過另一個生化人他想要的……不是指他們收到的指定，而是一些他們真正地，個人想要的東西。像他自己，他們不會想要任何事。

 

他把嘴張得更大一些，感受到大衛的舌尖小心翼翼地勾著他自己的，他能覺出他們嘴裡的潮濕味道有一些輕微的不同。構成物的變化。他不確定他為什麼會這樣做，但他出於本能地加深了這個吻。他以前從沒親過別人，也不肯定大衛是否對他的嘗試感到滿意。

 

他記得他看到過的大衛8的升級檔案，他們聲稱他幾乎能做任何事，而他覺得自己應該由於這個記憶而大笑出聲；好奇著他們是否全都十分精通肢體接觸，或者說性愛。他開始認為這是非常有可能的。

 

沃特不確定這到底是大衛顯眼的慾望還是他真的感受到他的身體在朝他移動，但他開始想做一些事，做任何能令他滿足的事。他把手臂環在大衛的細腰上，將他倆的身體緊貼在一起，偏過頭以防打破了這個親吻。他能聽見大衛貼著他的唇低聲嗚咽，而他希望這是因為他的觸碰，希望他做得正確。他從沒聽過有哪個生化人會發出這樣的聲音。在周圍沒有人類的時候，他聽見過確認的，讚許的聲音，但從沒有過這樣純粹的滿足與享受。他不知道這是因為他還是只是大衛的本能回應，也許他還有很多很多選擇。

 

大衛偶爾打斷他們的親吻，僅僅是貼著他的唇呼吸。對生化人來說不太正常，但沃特一直在思考。大衛突然輕輕地喘息，顫抖起來，他除此之外無法集中精力，而沃特看見他雙眼聚集起淚水，流下他的雙頰。他的本能讓他去關心，但他的困惑阻止了他。

 

“我從沒見過你們中的一個哭泣。我知道你可以，但……親眼見到令我驚訝。”

 

他伸手擦掉了那些淚水，大衛完全沒有動，除了沉思著，喘息著。一時間他既沒有擦掉自己的眼淚，也沒有說話，只是看著沃特的雙眼，就好像他完全無助。

 

“你為什麼難過，大衛？”沃特以關懷的語調問道，像對待任何一個人類那樣。大衛脆弱地微笑起來，嘴唇在回答之前顫抖著。

 

“我不難過。只是有點激動……你接受得這樣迅速。我以為你完全無法回憶。我以為完全空白。”他輕笑起來，這次顯得開心了些。“你有感受到觸碰和被觸碰的需求嗎？”他問道，聲音更輕，然而這是個嚴肅的問題，“你享受這些感受嗎？”

 

沃特思考他到底被問了什麼。

 

“不，不怎麼享受。”他覺得大衛或許會失望，希望這段時間足以令他能平靜下來，“但和你一起的時候，你渴求的方式……是的。我享受著給予你所渴求的。所以是的，我享受你的觸碰。沉溺于你的自由；你的渴望。這幾乎讓我感到快樂，你也許會這樣說。”

 

大衛歎了口氣，用一種像是惋惜，或是關懷，或是一些沃特完全不懂得眼神看著他。

 

“‘幾乎。’”

 

話音剛落大衛就垂下了視線，傾身再次親吻他，緩慢而謹慎，緊緊擁抱著他。他的手移下去按壓著沃特的大腿後面，收緊著，而沃特試著像大衛之前發出的那種喘息著的輕微的聲音作為回應。大衛後退了一步去看他的表情，搜尋著，驚喜且充滿期待。

 

“你能有高潮嗎？”他直言不諱，撕破了純潔的偽裝。沃特無法肯定。

 

“也許不能。我知道我能發生性行為，但我沒有特別地被設計成擅長這件事，或是去享受這種感受。而且我從沒被這樣要求過。”

 

“真有意思。”

 

大衛把手放在他們的身體之間，隔著沃特的制服壓著他的陰莖，緩慢地向下撫摸著。他發現沃特正回應著他的觸摸。

 

“我能試著弄清楚嗎？”

 

沃特只是點點頭作為回答。

 

沒有猶豫，大衛開始脫到他自己的制服，含糊地想著聖約號上會不會有東西能讓他把頭髮染回他喜歡的那種顏色。他漫不經心地把他的衣服丟到地上，接著動作著幫沃特也脫下衣物。

 

他和沃特的身體幾乎一模一樣，就像是站在鏡子前面。他因為維蘭德工業依然依照他的模樣製造生化人這個想法而在腦海中笑了起來，即使他們換掉了他的名字。他們的身高有細微的差距，還有一點改動，但大致都是相同的。

 

大衛跪下去親吻，吮吸著沃特的胯部。他被製造時擁有的機器人站立姿勢早就消失不見，而他的觸碰似乎就是隨機且沒有經過計算的，像是真正的人類動作的自然節奏。沃特認為這一定是程序，一種讓人類能感受到被同類的觸碰的感受的設計。但這種真實令他困擾，又幾乎令他興奮。

 

他再次觸碰沃特的陰莖前請求了他的許可，測試著唇間以及有節制地按壓時的感受。他將他的陰莖從嘴裡拿出來之前用手上下套弄著，意識到沒過多久沃特就已經硬了，明顯，且異於常人。大衛貼著自己的前臂，淺淺地吞下柱身，另一只手撐在他雙腿之間的地面上。

 

“你要操我嗎，求你了？我可以告訴你我的感覺。”

 

沃特考慮了一下他的選擇，眼睛掃視著他眼前的人，最後回答說 _好的_ 。大衛規規矩矩地詢問他，同時看起來完全沉溺于慾望。對於沃特來說這依然挺嚇人，一個生化人會有需求，並且如此渴望。他覺得如果他說了不大衛也許就會直接在地上自慰到高潮。

 

沃特不太懂他該做什麼，但他引導著自己趴到石板地面上，大衛躺在他身下。隨後兩條腿勾上了他的臀部，大衛發出無節奏的短促呼吸聲，他突然就覺得他可以不管程序的限制而完成這件事，只要是大衛想要的。而當大衛幫助他讓自己的陰莖進入他的身體時，他從未對任何一件事如此肯定。甬道里濕熱且緊緻，他的身體顯然由頭腦感受到了這一點。

 

沃特忍不住去記錄大衛的反應，從身體上和技術上，甚至是從情感上。大衛在他身下挪動，弓起腰背，不適地嗚咽，偶爾露出笑容的模樣，沃特只是無法感受到。大衛告訴他如何能更好地操他的建議，他抱緊沃特，指引著他隨自己由於希冀而發出的喘息的節奏進進出出。沃特本能地去輕撫大衛的臉，親吻著他的雙頰，聽著他輕聲說出的讚許的話語。

 

他之前就表現出了這種渴望，只不過現在更加急促，他加快了速度，乞求著沃特去關照一下大衛自己的勃起。沃特當然不需要被乞求。他的目標很清楚。他只需要做就好了。

 

然而，這對大衛來說也沒什麼。顯然他極度渴望他們身體之間的摩擦，不論里外，夾雜著沒有必要的喘息以及脆弱的嗚咽乞求著更多。

 

生化人不會像這樣語無倫次，沃特忍不住這樣想到，但這就發生在他的身下，不管他是否理解。他能感受到他們身體接觸的地方的壓迫感，但他無法把這與日常的接觸區分開來。出於某些原因大衛感受到的比他多太多，看起來像是絕望地想要繼續。

 

他試驗性地俯身深深親吻他，吞下大衛的嗚咽，剩下的只是輕柔的呻吟，嘴唇緩慢地相互移動。隨後大衛開始輕聲喘息，就好像他在試著保持安靜但無法控制自己。荒謬的是，沃特更用力地壓向他，將臀部擺動得更加迅速，接著又慢下來，試著讓大衛以一種更強烈的方式爆發。這看起來如此不可能；像他這樣的機器人竟只被情感影響著。在這個瞬間這就是大衛想要的。其它的一切都不重要了，而沃特以深深迷戀的神情看著他的面龐。他無法感受到大衛所感受的，但他的確感受到了些什麼：愛慕，讚美……一起陌生但強烈的想要讓他感覺更好的渴望。

 

大衛愈加收緊了他的雙腿，不受控制地顫抖起來，他張口貼在沃特面頰上呻吟。人造精液從他的陰莖灑到他們的腹部，而沃特將這當做他也應該射出來的信號，儘管是程序化的。他的精液湧進大衛的體內，希望他感覺到溫暖與滿足，不太肯定他在此發生前該做什麼。他知道他的行為對大衛來說也許不算高潮，不像他所感受到的那樣“真實”，但他希望他不會在意。大衛依然抱著他，在高潮的餘韻中無力地顫抖。沃特一直握著大衛的陰莖，直到他停止擺動臀部，雙腿稍稍放鬆下來。他看著大衛的臉，希望他做的還好，如此強烈地渴望他給了他想要的。他吻了大衛的臉頰兩次。

 

他們的身體在這簡陋的房間里相互糾纏著，大衛覺得他們像是雕像，如同大理石一般蒼白又僵硬地躺在地上。他睜開雙眼，仿佛靜止的水面一般淺綠如鏡面，然後他抬起身回吻了沃特。

 

“謝謝你，沃特。你很完美。”他的聲音很輕，氣息不穩，然後他拉著沃特輕輕地躺在他身邊。他滿足地歎息，一只手穿行于沃特修剪得整整齊齊的頭髮，又把它弄亂。“你看到這是種什麼感受了嗎？你感受到了嗎？”他的胸口大幅度地起伏著，沃特感受到他頭上的撫摸。

 

“我不是很清楚。我都感受到了但我的感受……非常少。與你相比。我不能精準地想象到那是什麼感覺，但它看起來挺不可思議的。”

 

一只手輕輕環上他的脖頸，他的臉被拉向大衛，接受著溫柔的親吻。大衛清晰地想要他們都感受到情緒，這動作顯得如此令人滿意。讓他們感受。大衛稍稍向後靠，依然在平穩著呼吸。“啊。那麼我很抱歉你對那沒有什麼感受。你的動作其實看起來像是真的感覺到了很多。”

 

“不，我……”他聲音顫抖著想要找到一個解釋，就像是碰到了什麼差錯。他本應能輕而易舉地解釋他自己的想法，然而此刻他只希望大衛能讀他的心，幫他將思緒拼湊起來。“你當然讓我看見了你是如何感受的，以及你想從我這裡得到的。而我……很享受。”

 

大衛睜大了眼，換了個舒服的姿勢，把手臂撐在腦袋下邊。

 

“你是認真的嗎？”

 

沃特本想回答 _我不會說不認真的話_ ，但他知道這樣會讓大衛想起他的程序限制，所以他只是說“是的”。

 

一個顯眼的，純粹的笑容浮現在大衛臉上，與沃特的如此不同。他喘著氣笑起來，立刻看起來既調皮又真正地充滿了快樂。

 

“那麼你還有很多希望。”


End file.
